


lovely

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Gaps, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dominant Jackson, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past manipulation, Protective Jackson, Sexual Assault, Tattooed Jackson, Top Jackson, Violence, gang leader jackson, jackson has a lip ring, jackson saves mark, past mental abuse, submissive mark, they fix each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: after jackson wang, the leader of a chinese gang breaks into the mansion owned by a rivalry gang leader. he finds the boyfriend of the gang leader that the man had violently been physically and sexually abusing. ultimately taking the boy into his care after being forced to choose between saving the boy, or capturing his enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mark; 18, jackson; 26.

jackson curled his fingertips around the pistol in hand, taking quiet, tentative steps around the building. motioning with his hands for the three people behind him to trail behind him. they do so, all of which had small pistols in their hands and heavy duty machine guns at their backs. jackson stops moving when he hears a faint chatter, followed by the man he wanted yelling. 

" _stupid whore_ " they hear him shout, followed by the sound of someone being slapped, and then a loud whimper. jackson leans back against the wall, having atleast thirty men spread across the large property. sending them in groups of four to quietly take out the feuding gang members guarding the property. 

jackson, the leader of a prominent chinese and korean gang. had been planning to murder the opposing korean gang leader, kim namjoon for months now. the man having made multiple attacks on jackson and his members, even going as far as to have some of them killed. feuding with jackson in the drug business, and on other levels. so it was quite easy for jackson to make the choice to have him killed, it just took very careful precision and planning. so jackson didn't want anything messed up. 

having had members watching the mansions every move, when it was guarded and where. sending in people to slowly take out everyone on guard, without raising any alarms for namjoon. jackson chews on his lip ring, having two lip piercings on the left side of his lips. tattooed from head to toe, with sleeves on his arms, on his neck, down his chest and legs. even the date of his moms death under one of his eyes. while he had a knife tattoo'd on the side of his face. the tattoos ran down to his hands, some covering his knuckles. although most of his tattoos were covered on this particular night, as he was dressed in a leather jacket, and a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee. 

he takes a deep breath, the four of them were at the back of the mansion. where there was a pool, and sliding glass door to enter through the back of the mansion. jackson only able to make out a few men and the sound of someone who sounded much younger then all of them. likely being the person subject to their torment, as all they could make out was crying and whimpers. 

jackson waits until he hears a light shuffling, leaning around the corner to get sight of them. namjoon was sat at the couch, a much smaller boy then him sat in his lap. jackson momentarily lost as he stares at the boy, his hands were folded in his lap. hair that was nearly white fell across his face, although his cheek was stained red from where namjoon had slapped him. 

jackson could tell the boy was miserable, a fraction of guilt consuming him. namjoons nails were sinking into his thighs, that were already riddled with bruises and hickeys. the marks of love indistinguishable from the ones meant to harm him. namjoon had a cigarette in one hand while the other was dragging his nails across the boys skin. the boy doesn't speak, only listening to namjoon and the other men talk. 

he brings his gaze up for a moment, spotting jackson. jackson slowly brings one finger up to his lips, silently pleading for the boy not to say anything. he only nods slowly when the others aren't looking at him, and brings his gaze back down. leaning in against namjoons chest, and fluttering his dark lashes shut. jackson gazes back at the men behind him, and guides them to follow him inside. 

they glass door was half way open, making it easy for them to slide into the mansion. namjoon is to distracted speaking to the other five men in the room to notice them slipping in. jackson's 6'0 stature tip toes around the mansions kitchen, and down the hall that leads to the connecting living room where namjoon and the others are seated. he still hasn't heard the boy speak, not warning namjoon that they were in the house.

jackson goes first, leaning around the corner to get vision of namjoon. he could've shot namjoon, but he risked shooting the boy in his lap. and that wasn't exactly a risk jackson wanted to take, so he opts to take out the men around him first. remaining still for a moment, waiting until namjoon was distracted. namjoon makes a sexual joke about the boy in his lap, followed by roughly gripping his hair and whipping his head back to kiss his neck. 

jackson takes the chance to round the corner and fire a round at the man seated on the other couch. the boy flinching in namjoons lap, although not moving. namjoon clutches onto him tightly, eyes widening when he sees jackson. jackson shoots three automatic rounds off into the chests and skulls of three men. the other two instantly freezing, but jackson knows they have guns on them. he nods at the three behind him, two of them stepping forward and shooting the two men that jackson hadn't. 

jackson turns to namjoon with a smile across his lips, but he hadn't won yet. jackson cracks his neck, furrowing his brows when namjoon pulled a pistol out and pressed it to the boy in his laps head. jackson instantly narrows his eyes at namjoon, "shoot me, and i'll shoot him" namjoon murmurs softly. he knows jackson is strict on not harming innocent people, and how he'll punish anyone if they steal, murder, or harm from someone who did nothing wrong.

"whats wrong wang?" namjoon snickers, pressing the cool metal further against the boys temple. "let him go" jackson whispers, but he knows namjoon has no intentions of that. jackson knows the boy could've easily warned namjoon, and had everything crumbling down. but he didn't, he didn't warn namjoon. making jackson feel all the more obligated to help him. 

"let him go, and you can leave" jackson says, breathing deeply. earning confused looks from the three men stood behind him. they all knew that jackson always wanted to get namjoon, and now he had the opportunity to take him out, so why was he letting it slip? 

"all to save a worthless slut" namjoon chuckles, curling his fingertip around the trigger. causing jackson to instantly jerk his arm up, holding the pistol at namjoon. "let. him. go. " jackson repeats, emphasizing each word he spoke. namjoon slowly takes to his feet, guiding the boy to stand with him, he makes sure he has the gun held to the boys head with each step he takes. slowly walking out the room and out the glass door, letting go of the small boy once he reached the glass door. instantly running out of it, and leaving the trembling boy behind. 

"go find the others" jackson murmurs to the men behind them. they don't question jackson, despite being very confused. jackson takes tentative step forwards, easily able to tell the boy was terrified. "hey" jackson says softly, although his voice was still deep and raspy. 

"i'm not gonna hurt you" he says, taking steps forward until he was in the same room with the boy. placing his gun gently on the floor, showing that he didn't intend to harm the boy. "i'm not going to leave you here" jackson whispers, holding out his hand. " _come on_ " he says, holding out his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"oh my god!" bambam squeals the second jackson comes through the door, "who is this? hes so cute~" bombarding the poor boy that was hiding behind jackson. the pair having just arrived back at the mansion jackson stayed at, a few of his close friends, whom were also members of his gang living with him. 

"i thought you were going to namjoons?" yugyeom says, appearing from the hallway and to the double set doors jackson had just stepped through. both bambam and yugyeom lathered in tattoo's from head to toe, while bambam had a septum piercing and yugyeom had one lip ring and an eyebrow piercing. the boy flinches when yugyeom says namjoons name, jackson taking notice. 

"yeah uh, about that" jackson says scratching the back of his head with a sigh. the men that had been with jackson before timidly making their way in behind him. the boy still hiding behind jackson, as he was really the only one he trusted. "whats your name?" bambam says, attempting to appear as none threatening as possible. the boy seeming hesitant at first, but eventually whispering softly. 

"m-mark.." his voice barely that of a faint whisper. his voice was so gentle and soft compared to the vicious men around him. bambam examines mark for a moment, the boy dressed in only a large t-shirt, that fell to his knees. masking the tight shorts he was wearing beneath it. bambam can see the boys skin is lathered with scratches, bite marks, bruises, and hickeys. a small frown curling his lips. 

bambam knows how namjoon was notorious for abusing younger boys and girls. buying teens from the blackmarket and tormenting them until they died. jackson knew as well, so bambam didn't question as to why he chose to save mark. he knew jackson had a weak heart for the innocent, so his choice was an easy one when it came to namjoon or mark. 

"why don't you come with me darling and i'll get you changed?" bambam proposes but mark shakes his head. clinging onto jacksons arm, and refusing to let go. bambam can tell hes terrified, he has every right to be. "i'll take him to my room, my sweatpants will tighten around his waist" jackson says. "and they won't hurt his legs" he adds, due to the injuries that lathered marks thighs and legs. 

"come on sweetheart" he murmurs softly, motioning for mark to follow him. marks tiny hands still curled around his arm, keeping his gaze down as jackson walked up the large winding staircase. they finally reach the top, hearing a faint chatter as they walked down the hallway. jackson leads mark down the end of the hall, and towards his bedroom. opening the door and allowing mark to step in ahead of him, and then closing the door behind them. 

"i'll see what i have that fits you" jackson says, slipping off the leather jacket he wore. not having anything on underneath it, so all his tattoo's that spread across his arms, chest, back, and neck were visible. mark sits down on the edge of the bed, folding his hands at his lap. 

jackson makes his way over to his large dresser, a mirror connected to the top of it. so he could keep an eye on mark as he rummaged through his dresser drawers. all of his clothes proving to be to big for mark, but picking up a pair of black sweat pants that tightened around the waist. folding them over his arm, and picking through another drawer. 

finally pulling out one of his smallest shirts, but it was atleast two sizes bigger then marks. making his way back over to the edge of the bed, where mark was seated. "is it okay if i change you?" jackson says, mark only nods slowly and averts his gaze down. jackson makes sure hes gentle with mark, bringing tentative hands up to slip marks shirt off of him. widening his eyes when he saw the marks that lathered the smaller boys body.

his rib cage was perched out, visible along side the bruises and scratches that framed them. purple welts blossoming across his skin, with hickeys and other bite marks over lapping them. he had violet rope burns that wrapped around his arms, and ankles. while a choke mark circled around the front of his throat. the bruises run down to his waist, where jackson is sure he'll find more. 

"how old are you?" jackson says, tenderness seeping through his tone as he spoke. "e-eighteen" mark whispers, "and how long were you with him?" jackson asks next. "f-four ye-years" mark stutters softly, trembling a bit. jackson scoffs, the thought of namjoon buying children for his own pleasure. 

he slips the shorts off marks tiny waist, bringing his attention down to marks thighs. his inner thighs were littered with hickeys and bite marks, while there was cuts that ran up to his stomach and around his waist. some were scars, and others were only fresh and barely days old. "did he do this?" jackson says, and mark only nods once more. the only thing masking the cuts was a pair of lace panties that wrapped marks waist, jackson presuming namjoon to have dressed him in them. 

jackson takes the sweat pants to hand, and slowly slips them over marks tiny legs. taking care not to rub the fabric against his bruised skin. finally bringing them up to marks waist, when the boy let out a soft whimper as jackson tightened them around his waist. jackson quickly slips the t-shirt over marks head, and guides his tiny arms through the sleeves. 

despite the sweatpants being tightened around his waist, they still hang off one side beneath his hip bones. exposing the cuts that crossed his hips, although soon masked by the t-shirt that fell over his waist. the shirt went down to the end of his upper thighs, while one sleeve exposed his shoulder.

"get some rest" jackson whispers, guiding mark to lay down. he brings the heavy duvets over top of mark, easily able to tell the boy was exhausted. he flicks the light switch off, and leaves the door open just in case mark woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

jackson awoke the next morning, groaning as he stretched out against the couch he had slept on. wanting to give mark a bit of privacy, knowing how terrified he probably was. he didn't have much to attend to today, rolling his shoulders back and sitting up against the couch. bringing his attention over to the windows, curtains lazily pulled over top of them. the sun having just risen, sunlight seeping through the portions of the curtains that weren't fully closed.

he was only dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, as he preferred not to sleep with a shirt on. not a portion of the skin of his chest, arms, or neck wasn't covered in tattoo's. black and white sleeves of tattoos ran down his arms, while the tattoos that covered his back, chest, and neck were all black and white as well.

stretching out his arms over top of him, and making his way up the stairs. presuming his friends to all still be asleep, as well as mark. not wanting to wake the boy, but needing to change into different clothes non-the-less. tip toeing once he reached the bedroom, and quietly cracking open the bedroom door. 

the lights still off, but to jacksons surprise the bathroom light is on. furrowing his brows together in confusion, but darting in the moment he heard mark throwing up. rushing into the room, and nearly tripping in an attempt to get into the bathroom. 

mark leaned over the toilet, panting heavily in between his choked attempts to vomit. jackson quickly darts over to him, kneeling down next to him and rubbing his back. mark flinches to his touch, but relaxes a bit once he realizes its jackson. glancing over at jackson, although only lasting a fraction of a second as he began coughing again.

"shh you're alright" jackson whispers, rubbing circles around marks back and moving his hair from his face. mark nodding slowly as he attempts to calm down, jackson using his thumb to brush the vomit dripping down marks lip. 

"did you eat something to make you sick?" jackson asks, and mark only averts his gaze down and shakes his head. "have you eaten at all, i can-" jackson says, although mark only shakes his head again. "n-no i-i'm.." mark whispers, but jackson only stares back in confusion. about to speak before mark cuts him off. 

"p-pregnant.." mark stutters softly, sniffling a bit. "with his..?" jackson whispers back, mark nods as a tear ran down his cheek. jackson nods, crunching into his lower lip. "how far along?" he asks, to which mark only shrugs. "o-one girl felt bad for me and i-i asked her for the test" his voice wavering as he spoke, although feeling a bit more secure around jackson. 

"well first we have to get you something to eat" jackson chuckles, wiping the tears from marks cheeks. "and then i'll call a friend, she can do an ultra sound" taking to his feet and holding his hand out for mark to take. gently assisting him in standing up once mark took his hand, and guiding him out the bathroom. 

"let me see if i have anything else for you to wear" he hums, taking to his large dresser. he rummages through a few drawers, before pulling out one of his larger simple black sweats, with a 'w' in the upper corner of the shirt. "i think bambam has leggings, let me just-" he says, about to make his way from the room when mark quickly protests. 

"d-don't g-go" almost choking over his words, not wanting to be alone. jackson stops walking, nodding and then holding his hand out for mark to take. "you can come with me" he smiles, and mark takes hold of his arm and wraps both his arms around it. jackson guides him down the mansion hallway, then tip toes in front of bambams door and cracking it open. 

to his surprise, bambam is already awake. straddled on top of yugyeom, holding both of yugyeoms hands over his head, and then cocking his head to the side at jackson. "guys seriously, its like 6am" jackson mumbles, using his other hand to cover marks eyes. "a boner never sleeps" yugyeom chirps back, and jackson only shakes his head. 

"leggings bam, i need leggings" jackson sighs, and bambam takes one hand off of yugyeoms wrist to point to the second drawer of his dresser. jackson keeps marks eyes covered as they walk, turning mark around towards the dresser and quickly pulling the leggings from bambams drawer. "have fun" he mutters, quickly pulling mark out the room. shivering when he heard yugyeom let out a loud moan. 

he pulls mark back into his bedroom, and sits him down on the edge of the bed. placing the clothes next to him, and then taking a step back. "so i'm just gonna like, turn around.." jackson murmurs, scratching the back of his head. mark lets out a soft giggle, making jacksons heart flutter just a bit. smiling and quickly turning around, swaying as he waited for mark to get changed.

moments later mark clears his throat a bit, jackson turning back around and nearly fainting at the sight. the black perfectly contrasted and brought out marks ashen white skin. bleached blonde bangs fallen across his face, while the sweater fell just above his knees. and the sleeves went well over his hands. only a quick 'cute' running through jacksons mind, but stopping himself before he could say it.


	4. Chapter 4

jackson was set across the table from mark, watching the younger nibble on cereal that jackson had given him. jackson found it a bit odd that he didn't want milk with it, but didn't question it. hearing his friends slowly begin to make their way down the stairs, filled with yawns and groans. 

jaebum rounding the corner of the dining room, coming to a halt the moment he saw mark seated at the dining room. mark continues eating his cereal, not noticing jaebum at first until he speaks. "what is namjoons boyfriend doing here?" jaebum asks, voice tilted with confusion. mark instantly flinches in his seat, jumping up and quickly running over next to jackson. jackson winds one arm around marks shoulder, pulling him close and gently carding his other hand through the boys hair. 

jackson knew that mark had been with namjoon for years, which shocked him a bit as namjoon almost always killed his toys in a few weeks. and not to mention jaebum had originally come from namjoons gang, before coming to jacksons. "do you know him, sweetheart?" jackson says, and mark nods against his chest.

"look jackson i was different back then-" jaebum stammers a bit, but jackson swiftly cuts him off. "did he hurt you?" jackson asks, and mark nods again against jacksons chest. "i didn't have a choice, if i said no namjoon would kill me" jaebum says, freezing when he heard youngjaes voice behind him. 

"hey babe~" youngjae murmurs, wrapping both arms around jaebums waist. jaebum doesn't respond, only visibly crunching into his lower lip. "whos this?" youngjae chirps with a smile, gazing over at mark from above jaebums shoulder. 

"would you like me to tell him?" jackson asks, hues of hostility seeping through his tone. having grown very protective of mark in their short amount of time together. "no, no, no" jaebum quickly grabbing youngjae, and pulling him around to stand next to him. a confused look gracing youngjaes angelic features, while nibbling on his lip ring. 

"a year ago, before i came here i was with namjoon" jaebum begins, not glancing over at jackson. "yeah so? i know that" youngjae says, in a bit of an annoyance as he had no idea what was going on. "well namjoon had a boyfriend, that he had bought a few years back and kept around because he was pretty and-" attempting to explain, but youngjae still doesn't get it. 

"so you took namjoons boyfriend?" youngjae says, tilting his head to the side while jaebum sighs. "no, okay look" jaebum says, glancing over at mark who was curled against jacksons chest. "there were four of us and we went to namjoons just to relax, it was late at night at namjoons boyfriend had woken up and just walked in on us and everyone was just in a bad mood and" jaebum speaking at a fast pace, but youngjae and jackson just continue to stare at him in confusion. 

"and while one of us held him still, the others took turns with him" jaebum finishes, his voice barely that of a whisper. youngjaes mouth going agape, just before a stinging fills jaebums cheek. youngjaes palm having very harshly met his cheek. 

"you gang raped a fucking child?" youngjae scoffs, and jaebum nods slowly before pleading with youngjae to listen to him. "baby i changed i swear-" jaebum says, but youngjae only shoves him away from him. "get the fuck away from me" youngjae growls, heavy footsteps trailing out the room and audibly going up the stairs. jaebum glances over at jackson, whos giving him nothing short of a death stare. quickly chasing after youngjae, and leaving only the pair in the room.

mark crawls into jacksons lap, and snuggles up against his chest. jackson tightly wrapping both arms around mark, hugging him and resting his head at the crown of marks head. "no ones ever gonna hurt you again, ok?" jackson whispers, and mark sniffles a bit against his chest. "i won't let them" jackson continues, pressing a kiss to marks head.

mark flinching once he heard youngjae shouting at jaebum, waking up the rest of the mansion that was still asleep. moments later a confused jinyoung, yugyeom and bambam make their way down the stairs to escape the yelling. "jackson, why is youngjae calling jaebum a rapist?" bambam asks, the three making their way into the kitchen portion of the dining room. 

"aww whos this cutie?" jinyoung coos, eyes instantly landing on mark. "that was namjoons boyfriend, jackson took him from namjoon last night" bambam whispers. the three slowly catching onto thats what youngjae was yelling at jaebum for, yugyeom glancing at jackson for confirmation. while jackson only nods at the three of them before resuming his attention back to mark. 

"his name is mark, and don't mention namjoon again, hes scared enough" jackson murmurs softly. "did you eat enough darling?" jackson asks, and mark nods slowly, trembling in jacksons arms a bit. jackson can tell marks a bit overwhelmed with so many people around him, gently guiding mark to stand up and out of his lap. 

"i'm taking him to lisa, i'll be back later" jackson says, lacing his fingertips with marks tiny hand and leading him from the room. "but" bambam says, although jackson only ignores him and makes his way out the door. "isn't lisa a baby doctor?" bambam asks yugyeom, just as the front door closes. 

jackson leads mark to where various motor cycles and sports cars are parked. mark timidly following behind jackson to one of the larger motorcycles. "hang on tight, okay?" jackson smiles, rolling his shoulders back and then taking seat on the front of the motorcycle. mark quickly sitting on the back, wrapping both arms around jackson and leaning against his back.


	5. Chapter 5

jackson parked his motorcycle in a spot close to the building, so mark wouldn't have to walk a lot. cracking his neck as he stood up off of it, and assisted mark in taking to his feet. mark wraps both arms around jacksons arm, snuggling against his shoulder and allowing jackson to lead him into the building. 

only a few people sat around the waiting room, flipping through magazines as they waited. jackson presumed them to all be waiting on lisa, but knew she had made time to see jackson before anyone else. signing them in at the front desk, and guided mark to sit down in one of the chairs. mark kept his arms wrapped around jacksons, and leaned in against jacksons broad shoulder.

moments later lisa appears through the door, smiling at jackson. earning a few looks from people because of how much longer they had been waiting, and jackson had just got there. but jackson could care less, taking to his feet and leading mark to follow lisa. 

lisa could see the fear in marks eyes, jackson having explained the entire situation to her on the phone whilst mark was asleep. she greets them with another smile, although the moment she locks eyes with mark he averts his gaze down to the ground. jacksons arm wrapped around his waist, and guiding him into one of the rooms where lisa had led them.

"do you have any idea how far along you are?" lisa says, and mark shyly shakes his head. "thats alright" she chuckles, following up with an "will find out". mark lays down on the seat, guided by jackson. whom chooses to stand next to him rather then sit down in one of the chairs. marks hand tightly clung to jacksons, the older occasionally feeling marks skin tremble against his own. 

jackson gently brings his other hand to raise marks sweater up to expose his stomach. which was lathered in bruises, overlapped by scratch marks pattering down his perched out ribcage. causing lisa to frown as she gathered her materials, wheeling her chair over to marks other side. 

"this is going to be a bit cold, okay?" she says, and mark nods before bringing his gaze over to jackson. snuggling his head against jacksons arm, and fluttering his dark lashes shut. allowing lisa to spread the gel across his stomach, although flinching to her touch. lisa examines his stomach a bit further, noticing the faded bite marks that lined his waist. 

making eye-contact with jackson, and the both were in silent agreement that the baby might not be okay. but the moment lisa brings the probe to marks stomach and the image appears on the screen, to their surprise the baby appears fine. and upon further examination lisa explains how mark is "about eight weeks into his pregnancy". 

lisa explains some things mark would likely experience over the next few weeks. what to expect, and some other things that might change. she had known jackson for years, and also knew he had no clue how to take care of a baby. much less know any knowledge about them. so she made sure to drill it into his head on how to properly care for mark. 

lisa finally ending her lecture, as she had a string of patients waiting on her. making sure to give mark a hug of reassurance, and tell him that everything would all be okay. as well as passing off the ultra sound photos to jackson. mark doesn't respond back to her, as he really only felt comfortable around jackson. but he still hugged her back, even if it was just a little bit. 

jackson interlaces his fingertips with marks, and leads him out of the building. mark resting against his shoulder up until the moment they reached jacksons motorcycle. jackson makes sure mark is safely seated, and that his arms are tightly wrapped around his waist. finding solace in mark leaning against his back, and listening to his gentle breathing as they drove. although the world was passing by around them, and the busy city was enveloped in noise. all jackson could seem to focus on was marks breathing, as in the moment it was all that mattered. 

once they reach the mansion, jackson sighs as he was still plagued with the thoughts of what jaebum had done. expecting youngjae and him to likely still be fighting, as youngjae wasn't one to let things go easily. especially when it came to kids, or younger adults. always having a protective nature, as his brother had been brutally murdered by namjoon and his gang.

mark of course clings to jackson the moment they stand up off the motorcycle. but jackson doesn't mind the least bit, in fact he even finds comfort in it. people had always been terrified of him, due to him being at the top of the food-chain when it came to gangs in the country. and the fact that mark wasn't absolutely petrified of him, made him a bit happy.

once they enter the mansion youngjae is sat on the couch talking to yugyeom. who appears to be comforting him and telling him that jaebum had just made a mistake. and everyone makes mistakes, but he should still atone for it. jackson ignores them, wanting to make sure mark ate enough so he attempts to lead him to the kitchen. 

but the pair bump into jaebum, who immediately attempts to explain himself to jackson. jackson can feel marks grip on his arm tighten as mark began to tremble. "please not right now" jackson sighs, running one hand through marks soft blonde hair. "jackson i just-" jaebum stammers, but before he can finish his sentence mark stutters out a sob. making jaebum feel all the more guilty. 

"shh darling, come here" jackson whispers, taking mark into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

jackson carries mark up the stairs, and back to his bedroom. where mark is still sobbing in his arms as jackson attempts to lay him down on the bed. but mark only clings to him tighter, terrified jackson was going to leave him. "i'm not going anywhere, sweetheart" jackson whispers. laying mark down on the bed, and then laying down next to him.

"i'm right here" jackson says softly, a gentleness to his tone that only appeared to seep through in hues when in marks presence. mark clinging to him, his hands curled fists into jacksons shirt. choking out messy sobs against jacksons chest. all the while jackson held him tightly, and rubbed circles alongside his back. mark curls tightly against the olders chest, tears darkening his top. 

jackson presses a kiss to the crown of marks head, and holds him tightly. whispering occasionally that he loved him in an attempt to soothe him. and finally mark looks up, teary eyed at jackson. "yo-you do?" he stutters a bit, and jackson smiles as he brushes marks bangs from his face. "do i love you?" jackson chuckles a bit, as mark nods shyly. 

and jackson sighs softly as he brings marks fingertips into his own, lacing them tightly together. and bringing marks fingertips to his lips, and pressing a soft kiss against them. "yes" he whispers softly, voice so faint it was almost indistinguishable. and mark giggles through his sobs, as jacksons other hand wipes the tears from his cheeks. his hand finding its way to marks cheek, resting there for a moment. and in that moment mark melted into his embrace, as if he was actually at peace. 

marks dark, perfectly curled lashes were fluttered shut for the moment. as mark nuzzled closer to jacksons palm, finally opening his eyes to the sight of jackson gazing back at him. a small smile curling marks lips, and in the moment jackson couldn't resist closing the distance between them. 

and the moment their lips touched, jackson felt marks body loosen into his own. instead of breaking away, mark leaned closer in against jacksons muscular frame. there was just something so heavenly about the kiss, in its tenderness as jacksons body found its way on top of marks. knees knelt in between marks lips, as both marks hands clung to jacksons cheeks. the youngers back arching up against jacksons chest, jackson adoring the way marks small body melted into his own.

everything about their kiss was slow, and soft. not even in the least bit sexual, all compassionate. the world falling away from them, their breath mingling within one another and pulling each other closer till their was no space left. until jackson could feel the beating of marks heart against his own. the warmth of marks lips igniting a fire against jacksons, and jackson knew after that he would be addicted. 

addicted to the softness of marks lips against his own, the gentleness of marks fingertips across his skin. the saccharine taste of his pomegranate-cherry lips, addicted to the comfort marks heart gave to his own. unraveling each and everyone of his worries and deviling them into a warmth as if jackson had been freezing his entire life. the way mark made him feel almost whole, complete. but maybe it wasn't that mark made him feel whole, maybe it was that mark was the missing piece, his other half to make him whole.

and when jackson pulled back, god when he pulled back marks eyes were like a fantasy. despite the panting, as they had forgotten their need to breath inbetween their affection for one another. watching marks eyes gaze back at him was heavenly, the swirls of cinnamon seized depths of hickory within his flicking mahogany orbs. his eyes were so saccharine yet stained with the bitterness of a warm bitter coffee, wrapped up in the divineness of a sugary milky chocolate. and jackson, who dared to look deeper could see the exact rawness to marks emotions seeping through his liquidity umber orbs. 

"i love you, so, so much" jackson whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

after a while, mark fell asleep against jacksons chest. the older falling asleep with mark tightly raveled in his arms. the both of them finally relaxed, and able to rest in peace until there was an abrupt knocking against the bedroom door. waking up jackson first, who groans as he opens his eyes. shuffling a bit and waking up mark in the process, who lets out a whine against jacksons chest. 

"what?" jackson says groggily to the person knocking against his door, directing his attention towards the door. jaebum only knocking once more before stepping through, mark still wrapped in jacksons arms as he looks up just enough to catch a glimpse of him. quickly squirming out of jacksons arms, and shifting to the edge of the bed as far away from him as possible.

"shh baby i've got you" jackson whispers, gently pulling mark back into his lap and raveling both arms around him. mark burying his face into jacksons chest, trembling a bit against the older. jackson pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head as he gazes up at jaebum, "whats wrong?" he mumbles. "he wont hurt you anymore" jackson whispers softly to mark before jaebum speaks. 

"bam was on the bad side of town with one of the new guys" jaebum stammers a bit. jackson raising a brow to him in confusion, as jaebum stumbles over his words. "then someone just grabbed the new guy, right in front of bambam and shoved a knife in his stomach" he says. jackson still staring at him in confusion, because it wasn't uncommon for namjoon to attack his people when they were on his side of town. 

"after they did it bam says the guy said something about wanting mark back and-" jaebum not even finishing his sentence before jackson stopped him. "get out" jackson says lowly, and jaebum doesn't even second guess before stepping back out the room. jackson hugging mark tightly, who was still violently trembling in his hold.

"pl-please d-don't" mark whimpers, not needing to finish his words as jackson already knew what he meant. jackson running his fingertips through marks hair, and holding him tighter. "i will never let him hurt you again" jackson whispers. "you're mine, i'll protect you" he murmurs, mark still trembling against his skin. 

jackson leaning back against the pillows, and pulling mark closely to his chest. he could sense marks anxiety coming on, and he knew that couldn't be good for the baby. pulling the heavy duvets over top of them, and raveling his arms tightly around mark. "get some rest baby" jackson coos, knowing that was one of his only ways to calm mark down. marks fingertips clutching onto jacksons shirt, and holding onto him tightly. 

"shh i'm not going anywhere" jackson says, marks hands trembling against his shirt. panting a bit as he was on the fences of having a panic attack. just the thought of going back to namjoon terrified him, and jackson knew that all to well. jackson was shocked namjoon had even kept him alive so long, meaning he would've suffered years of torment. and now he was finally free of it, and jackson wasn't about to send him back to hell.

continuing to rub circles along marks back, and whisper how much he loved him. until marks tight grasp on his shirt finally loosened. and his breaths grew lighter, as he was no longer overcome by complete and utter fear. falling back asleep, in jacksons arms of safe serenity. as it was a bit early, so he might of fallen back asleep anyways. jackson pressing a kiss to his sleeping lovers cheek, having every intention of protecting him at all costs.


	8. Chapter 8

jackson sighed as he swiped through his phone, mark still asleep laying against his chest. knowing mark couldn't sleep if he wasn't holding him. often times waking up in tears from nightmares, to which jackson would just comfort him and coo him back to sleep. listening to marks soft breaths against his chest, for once sleeping peacefully. 

only sighing once more once he sees lisa's number pop up with a notification on his phone. having deleted her number long ago, and moved on from whatever romantic relationship they had for a while. but jackson knew lisa regretted letting him go, and constantly reminded him that she desperately wanted him back.

having had a falling out when lisa tried to pry jackson away from his life with his gang. saying one day it would get him killed, but lisa had failed to mention her previous relationship with namjoon. and once jackson found out, wanted nothing to do with her for months until mark came into the picture. jackson wanting to send mark to someone he knew, so he began speaking to her again. but in his texts he had made it very clear that they would only ever be friends, and jackson would never pursue a relationship with her once more.

blissfully unaware namjoon and lisa had spoken as he clicked on the text. 'how is he?' she texted him simply, jackson knowing she was referring to mark. 'better' jackson texts back in short, not really in the mood to hold a conversation with her. despite that, shes more then persistent. 'he should come in soon' she texts, following it with an 'i can make space today'. jackson not knowing she was completely manipulating him.

jackson seeming reluctant at first, but because it involved mark and the saftey of his child he crumbled. agreeing, as lisa told him to come in as soon as possible. not raising any of jacksons suspicions, because as far as he knew she had nothing to do with namjoon anymore. 

"baby" jackson whispers, shifting a bit in an attempt to wake mark up. who only lets out a sleepy whine in response, and cuddles closer to jacksons chest. "you need to wake up, darling" jackson says, mark shaking his head against jacksons chest, only causing the older to chuckle. "we need to go check on the baby, and get you something to eat" he says. sitting up and pulling mark up with him. the younger sleepily rubbing his eye, while jackson brushed his messy blond bangs from his face.

"lets get you dressed" jackson hums, stepping off the bed and towards his closet. taking one of the pairs of leggings he had borrowed from bambam, that thankfully fit mark. "i really need to get you new clothes" jackson sighs, knowing he couldn't borrow from bambam forever. taking out another one of his black hoodies, and gently placing it on the bed next to mark. "get dressed while i go find something to wear" he chuckles.

mark nodding, and doing as jackson told him to while jackson made his way back over to the closet. pulling on a pair of jeans ripped at the knee a bit. and a white shirt with the pocket on the upper right side, tucking it beneath the jeans and putting on a black-leather belt. running one hand through his dark-brown hair, allowing it to tousle beneath his fingertips. not quite caring how it looked. 

turning back around to see mark, who was sat on the edge of the bed in the clothes he had given him. the hoodie was much to large for him, and fell above his knees while the sleeves went well over his hands. marks sleeve covered hand waving at jackson a bit, causing jacksons heart to melt on the spot. 

"come on, sweetheart" jackson coos, mark happily jumping up and trailing towards his side. timidly latching onto his arm, and allowing jackson to lead him from the room. down the mansion hallway and the stairs, where they heard the faint chatter of bambam and yugyeom. "milk first yugyeom" bambam sighs, yugyeom only scoffing in response as he follows it with a 'what monster puts milk in their cereal first?' 

"did you just call me a monster?" bambam asks, and yugyeom only nods as he pours cereal in the bowl first. "well what kind of monster puts cereal in before the milk? that just makes it all soggy" bambam whines, as youngjae rounds the corner into the kitchen. "who puts cereal in their milk?" youngjae chirps, causing the pair to look his direction. "i use orange juice~" he says, causing bambam to mumble a quick 'what in the fuck' beneath his breath.

jackson only shaking his head, slipping on his shoes and guiding mark to put on a pair of tiny black, floral flats. listening as the group erupted into argument about what to eat with his cereal, as bambam nearly threw up when youngjae suggested water instead of milk.


	9. Chapter 9

mark held on tightly to jackson as the older drove his motorcycle to lisa's. resting his head on jacksons back, watching the city go by as they passed. he hadn't really gone out properly in his years of being with namjoon. jackson knew and understood that, so he didn't tell mark about the little surprise he had planned for when they finished with lisa. planning on taking him on a small date, nothing major or fancy but just to show he cared for him and loved him.

loving the way marks arms were tightly wrapped around him. occasionally squeezing him in reassurance, just as he did the moment they pulled into the parking lot of the building. jackson taking to his feet once he parked closely to the building, not many cars were parked in the lot. despite that, shrugging it off and guiding mark into the building. 

no one was waiting in the office, but jackson just assumed it was because lisa made time to see mark. expecting to see her assistant at the window, but to his surprise lisa was there instead. smiling at them, and making her way to the door to lead them into the back. mark timidly followed behind jackson, holding on tightly to his hand while the older led him to follow lisa.

lisa leading them into one of the far back rooms, that was a bit more private then the others. although stopping once they reached the doorway. "some of the questions i need to ask him are a bit more personal" lisa begins, clearing her throat. jackson nodding slowly as he gazed down at mark, who shook his head and clung to jacksons arm. 

"it'll only be for a few minutes, sweetheart" jackson chuckles, carding his fingertips through marks soft, blond hair. "i was actually about to go to lunch" lisa says, making sure to make her tone sound more trusting then anything else. "while you wait could you just go pick up my food? its right across the street" she asks. jackson seeing no discourse with it, as he would only be gone for a maximum of ten minutes.

"sure" jackson shrugs, mark making pleading eyes up at the older. "i'll be right back baby, alright?" jackson hums, leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks forehead. mark letting out a gentle huff, as jackson could only laugh in adoration for the younger. "just be honest, okay?" he says, mark nodding as jackson slowly unraveled his hand from jacksons. 

"just text me when you're there, so i can tell them your picking it up" lisa shouts. as jackson gives her a thumbs up whilst making his way from the building. lisa smiling at mark, guiding him into the room. making sure to take her time, as she kept her eyes on her phone on the counter top. averting her gaze from it to look at mark who had to stand on his tip toes and jump onto the bed in the room. his feet dangling off the edge and swaying back and forth. 

"so how're you feeling? a lot of morning sickness?" she asks, taking seat by the counter where her phone was sitting. mark nodding timidly, lisa continuing to ask typical questions about pregnancy, only confusing mark as to why jackson had to leave. a text finally lighting up across the screen from jackson, telling her he was at the take-out place and what she ordered. lisa doesn't text him back, only swiping to another conversation and typing out 'hes gone'. 

lisa going silent for the moment as only a set of heavy footsteps resonated the surrounding silence. mark perking his head up, and bringing his attention over towards the door expecting jackson to step through, but he didn't. namjoon did.


	10. Chapter 10

namjoon parked the car in front of his mansion, jumping from the front seat. and opening the back door before roughly grabbing mark by his wrist and jerking him out. whimpering softly as he drug him into the mansion, jackson was well-aware it was namjoon who had taken mark. after all he had texted him, saying he wanted to meet up with jackson privately. but not until namjoon sent jaebum to him. jackson quickly agreed, as did jaebum as he felt the need to repent for what he did.

closing the door behind them and almost instantly slamming mark against the door. mark letting out a loud whimper when his back hit the door. shuddering when he felt namjoons breath against his neck. "jackson wangs little whore now, hm?" namjoon whispers tauntingly. mark doesn't respond, causing namjoon to back away and deliver a harsh slap to his cheek for the first time. mark doesn't move in his place, as he had felt much worse as namjoons hand.

"such a stupid, stupid dumb whore" namjoon growls, picking mark up and throwing him to the ground. causing him to cry out loudly in pain. "you wanna fuck around on me, huh?" namjoon laughs sadistically. picking mark back up like a rag doll and slamming him back against the door. "i-i-i" mark stutters softly, tears rushing down his cheeks before namjoon slapped him again.

"plotting against me huh? know how many people died because of you slut" he growls. "n-no pl-please" mark manages to stammer out before namjoon roughly grips his waist. "maybe i should fuck you so hard till the only think you remember is my name?" he whispers against marks ear. "make you my little whore forever" he chuckles as mark shakily exhales.

"your mine mark, mine!" namjoon yells, causing mark to flinch against the wall. "but first" he cocks his head to the side, releasing marks hips. "first i need to teach you a lesson don't i?" mark forcing his dark lashes shut and shakily exhaling just before namjoon grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. marks chest pressed to the wall as namjoon slowly lifted his sweater up. exposing the skin of his back, that was decorated with healed scars.

"you use to be such a good little slut" namjoon tsks as he rolls marks sweater above his shoulders. mark letting out a stuttered sob to the sound of namjoon undoing his leather belt. "maybe ten will suffice" namjoon whispers, "or maybe twenty?" he laughs tauntingly. wrapping the belt around his knuckles, allowing the buckle to drop from the other end. mark tenses up, bracing his tiny frame against the wall as he knows all to well whats coming.

"count, slut" namjoon laughs, whipping the leather belt over his shoulder and against marks back. instantly splitting the skin open in its path, and forcing mark to scream. only responding with sobs before namjoon grew angrier, "i said fucking count!" he shouts. slamming the belt against marks back once more.

"t-t-two" mark whispers beneath his sobs before namjoon whips him with the belt once more. the more lashes against his back, the more his words grew indistinguishable and fragmented by his cries. marks skin took on the parlor of a corpse, a splitting pale white dread of crimson pouring from the lashes against his skin. fresh, gashed open wounds overlapping the healed scars, causing mark all the more pain when lashes overtopped fresh ones. 

the metal of the buckle whipping across his skin at a furious speed. barely able to keep up with the counting numbers forced to leave his lips. mark growing weaker, and nearly collapsing beneath his own weight but managing to hold himself up and endure the pain. only causing namjoons smirk to grow wider, and to strike him harsher. 

whipping the belt back over his shoulder, about to strike mark before the set of double doors opened up. and jaebum stepped through.


	11. Chapter 11

namjoons grin widened when his eyes landed on jaebums figure. jaebum gulps visibly as he closes the doors behind him. stepping into namjoons mansion, with dread spread across his features. "a little reunion, yes?" namjoon snickers, as he brings his hand with the belt down. mark visibly shudders in pain, attempting to hold his whimpers back. 

"just like old-times" namjoon hums, as mark flinches to namjoons sudden movements. "let him go joon" jaebum says, attempting to shroud his mortified tone. "he has nothing to do with this" jaebum adds to his statement. "nothing to do with this" namjoon chuckles darkly, quickly threading one hand through marks hair and jerking him up. earning a loud whimper from his ex-lover.

"the little slut is mine, hes mine" namjoon growls lowly, throwing mark in the direction of jaebum. who quickly dashes to take him into his arms. jaebum can feel the trembling of marks skin against his own. bringing his attention up to namjoon, "the little whore has everything to do with it" he spits. 

"fucking plotting against me" namjoon says angrily, obviously run by anger. jaebum catching a glimpse of a person out the corner of his eye. likely shrouded behind the corner of the wall. namjoon takes no notice of it, as he was very obviously to driven by rage. 

"hes a child, namjoon" jaebum speaks. attempting to stall long enough until what he presumed to be jackson and his men to get an angle on namjoon. "a child" namjoon laughs, "hes my whore, what hes always been" he says. taking a step forward as jaebum pulls mark back. although to no avail as namjoon roughly grabs mark by his arm and attempts to jerk him away. 

"don't worry" namjoon chuckles as he rips mark from jaebums arm. "wang can keep the baby, i'll just cut it out of him" he says. causing mark to visibly shudder as jaebum attempts to grab him. jaebum catching a glimpse of a pistol sat around the corner of the wall. quickly halting his movements so namjoon was remaining still. almost instantly hearing the ringing of a gunshot, that slams into namjoons skull. 

jaebum widens his eyes, and quickly holds onto mark whos in more then shock. hearing multiple sets of footsteps coming in their direction. bringing up his gaze to see jackson, who dashed over towards mark. "my love" jackson murmurs softly, kneeling down to hold mark. marks skin violenting trembling, hands clutching onto jackson and curling against him.


End file.
